This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Femoral acetabular impingement can occur when a portion of a proximal femur rubs unfavorably against an acetabulum. One form of femoral acetabular impingement is called “cam impingement” where a portion of bone protrudes on a proximal femur generally at a location on the femur where the femoral head and neck meet. The protrusion, in some instances, can rub excessively against the acetabulum. Another kind of femoral acetabular impingement called “pincer impingement” can occur where a portion of bone protrudes on an anterior rim of the acetabulum. The protrusion on the acetabulum can block normal movement of the proximal femur. It is also possible to have a combination of both cam and pincer impingement on a given patient's hip. Femoral acetabular impingement can cause intermittent groin or hip pain that can intensify over time.
In some instances, it may be desirable to cut away or burr the protruding bone on the proximal femur and/or acetabulum. In one method, a surgeon can cut away the identified protruding bone with a tool, such as a burr that is negotiated freehand by a surgeon. In some instances, relying on a surgeon's freehand movement of such a cutting tool can result in removing too much or not enough bone. In this regard, removing too much bone from the proximal femur can compromise the integrity of the proximal femur and may lead to a greater risk of femoral neck fracture. Moreover, in some examples, a surgeon does not remove enough bone, which can lead to future impingement problems.